<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The magnus archives, but run through google translate too many times. by graveyardroses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604001">The magnus archives, but run through google translate too many times.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveyardroses/pseuds/graveyardroses'>graveyardroses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Other, TMA, canon typical horror elements, the magnus archives - Freeform, these are derived from the transcripts., will add more characters as i translate more</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveyardroses/pseuds/graveyardroses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. The original transcripts do not belong to me - they are taken from a website of this link https://snarp.github.io/magnus_archives_transcripts. the content of the transcripts belongs to Rusty Quill and is written by Jonathan Sims.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The magnus archives, but run through google translate too many times.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, Peter's name is "to fart". Yes, this is google translate.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>[CLICK PE]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[OCEANS AND STATIC WAVES; Step by step on wet sand]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ARCHIVIST</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martin!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[STATIC ASSEMBLY SOUND, LIKE LARGER VEHICLES]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TO FART</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(soft, crooked) He doesn't want to see you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ARCHIVIST</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where are you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TO FART</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(distorted) I'm not here, archivist. No one is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ECHO DE PEDRO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TO FART</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's just you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ECHO DE PEDRO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's just you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ARCHIVIST</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay. So maybe no one can answer a few questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[PEDRO'S VOICE CONTINUES IN ECHO; THE HOLIDAY IS ADOPTED AFTER EACH PRAYER, ALLOWING IT TO BE REPEATED, BEFORE FINDING THE FOLLOWING.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TO FART</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You still have time, archivist. Turn around and go. You played your part. Advanced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ARCHIVIST</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What's going on, Lucas? Are you afraid to talk face to face?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TO FART</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Laughter) Of course. Or were you not careful?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[PROZIV ARCHIVIST. STEPS CONTINUE.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ARCHIVIST</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TO FART</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's really weird. Everyone thinks they are so focused on each other, but how much do they really know each other? How much time have you spent together not working, arguing, or running away from the last thing that wants to kill you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's right. What are you looking for? The image each created of the other?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People you think you love don’t exist. Not really. And it is a very lonely place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ARCHIVIST</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(interrupting TO FART's echo) Shut up!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martin!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TO FART</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(happy) He doesn't want ... to see you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ARCHIVIST</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let me hear that from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TO FART</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ARCHIVIST</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Make me do me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If you can not. The sun and eyes aren’t too separated, are they? Not really. What good is being alone if you don't know how lonely you really are?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which means ... well, I think you're worried. You know I'll find her eventually, and you know I can find you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[MORE SECONDS OF SILENCE]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hm. I thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[FOOTPRINT]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(surprised) Martin!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MARTIN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(calm, distorted) John?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Echo of Martin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juan</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[MARTIN'S VOICE IS DETERMINED IN THE SAME WAY, PEDRO, VARIOUS IN THE SAME WAY. THEY ARE TIRED.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ARCHIVIST</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm here. I came for you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MARTIN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ARCHIVIST</span>
</p><p>
  <span>... I thought you were lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MARTIN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You are the one</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ARCHIVIST</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes! Yes I am. Come on, we have to get out of here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MARTIN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, I don't think so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Echo of Martin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, I don't think so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ARCHIVIST</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(surprised) Why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MARTIN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(echo) It should be here. Fair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ARCHIVIST</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(repeats Martin) Martin, don't say that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MARTIN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing hurts here. It's just quiet. Even fear is sweet here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ARCHIVIST</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is not true. Are not you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MARTIN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that's it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(ironic laughter) I really loved you, you know?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ARCHIVIST</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently she did something. TO FART did something to make you angry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curses Curses! Martin! Martin!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TO FART</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(echo) I tried to tell you. He was. He decided. And it wasn't you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ARCHIVIST</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, it was for me. So ... I did it to him just like you did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TO FART</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes. I think you are.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where are your friends, archivists?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ARCHIVIST</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim and Sasha are dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TO FART</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ARCHIVIST</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy and Basira are ... probably dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TO FART</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why. With you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ARCHIVIST</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Georgie and Melanie left me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TO FART</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ARCHIVIST</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TO FART</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You are alone, archivist. The last one is standing. I warned you. I wanted you to leave, but ... maybe you'd better stay a little longer. After all, you can't hurt anyone here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ARCHIVIST</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(obviously defeated) Yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>PETER (AS AN ECHO ARCHIVIST)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ARCHIVIST</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(definitely) Or maybe you could answer a few questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TO FART</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(echo) ... what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[STATUS GROWTH AND SUPPORT SPEAKED BY THE ARCHIVIST]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ARCHIVIST</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wouldn't try to leave if it was you. I can see you now. I can find you wherever you go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TO FART</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(echo gone) Ok! It was just a thought. Then come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ARCHIVIST</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only until we get the answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TO FART</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will not come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ARCHIVIST</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tell me your story, to fart Lukas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[AS THE ARCHIVIST SAYS, STATIC APPLICATION TO FILLING INCREASES.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TO FART</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ARCHIVIST</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tell me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[PETER LEAVES SOME LONG-COLORED SPECIES.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PETER (STATEMENT)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(angrily) Good!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where do you want to start? The start? A young woman alone, my progressive path to becoming an only child?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is the problem, you see, with the faith of the family. You have to go beyond believers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My mother had five children in her life before my father left. Lucas was at heart, even though she was not born into a family, while my father, in spite of everyone, thought he wanted a "life without compromise." gradually disappearing as he cultivated the culture. Golf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The house is enlarged. Our rooms were also far away, it is possible and the frequency changes, the prices of new cars are invoiced by file and the teachers in rotation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You know, she's a stranger to you? He no longer looked into the unacceptable fantasies about the clarity of my mother's face. This took into account a non-binding assumption. It is not possible to do that: it is an addition to the team, far from me. It was a childhood that wouldn't be allowed if we didn't have the money, but we're an old family with, so to speak, a very direct heritage. Kind of family in which no social worker should even allow them to own property.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But because of all the bodies, apart from a few quirks of the faith, I do not know at what point mont edukacija was aces aristocrats… breaking the spleens with your humanity is the cornerstone of upper class education ... that the danger of friendship was too acute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suppose you are practicing the “one children” techniques. My desk sisters are still alive, if they abandon their families and have strayed far, far away. Yet ... being cut off from his family is his kind of samoće, isn't it? We serve in our own way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other two - my brother Aaron and my sister Judith - did not pay enough attention to the great covenant until they reached adulthood and passed away. I just didn't have the temperature to move around Lucas' house, still trying ... to cheer for games. To make friends. (weak disgust) Connect with you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Authentic cue I know, it wasn't living their life with rotisserie very far away, the porch can never come back. Sue is on cue, it is perhaps the only possible solution to the problem if we can no longer react, more than the interaction, the interaction is limited because she never took me into account as a cruel woman, fuck, one would suppose cue the eradication and destruction and isolation so that the fortresses also satisfy. ... horrible designs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was, of course, a favorite movie, I was calm and reserved and, momentarily, deeply involved in my osobnosti. I did not have time to polish the books or the television, i only had the flight and artistic friendship of the fitness. No, I have to, and it is. I swear exploring the vast expanses and forests of our domain, finding hidden corners that I thought no one before me would find - even though now I am racetrack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as I was old enough, I would run away for days. I would take the money I needed from my mom's purse and hitchhike to any town I could see. With the realization, I realized how strange it was that his part was always full of money and I think it was perhaps the closest to his blessing I have ever had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I arrived, it was the most important home destination that I had arbitrarily chosen, it was usually at night. I walked the eclipsed streets, drank orange, looked at the lighted windows of the towers that surrounded me, a cozy little den of warmth and humanity, and in profile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes I ran into another passenger late at night on the street and hated them. They broke the distance, my cocoon of silent silence, and I wished with all my heart that they would simply disappear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And one day ... i did it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I know one more thing about him. It's a big, tall, impenetrable veto of impenetrable green that he had visibly bought before the Middle Ages took hold. There was a light rain that night, one of those rains that you don't see, but it left it glowing and damp, and he's struggling with an umbrella. I tried to quickly pass him, but seeing mine meet and he ... (disgusted) smiled. And he asked me if I could help him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is not the dog who describes the feeling of transition. I can only say I told him to leave. This is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or maybe ... I did. Looking back, it's hard to learn that we are leaving the habitat world, but in any case, the feeling of lucky relief, bordered by a weird, creeping fear - that some C was intoxicating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When renting, I would like to return to the sea and a small group of people born in the form of several houses, which is the only way to find them - for the masters of the funeral homes. They took me under the house and showed me the worm. our food. In fact, this is ... the right thing to do. There is no such thing as real estate, because this is never done with anything that can be done with you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I'm having a good time and a nightmare, and I do not know how to make a video - we're obviously in the market.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is no doubt about the possible name of Tundri. Occupation is a small group of storms that can only be reached by one and the other ... by newcomer. They had no doubts or morals about what we were doing on that boat, and at my request, everyone signed on the ship under a false name, so I would never have to know who they were. The number of submissions and checks you have received is not equal to the time you have received.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's a bad thing for everyone. Open in the cabin of the cabin, locked in the open space of the cabin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All are named and are mentioned in the box below (Read). It is possible to check if the check is valid, then it will be returned when the call is completed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The name of the "Ulysses", that is the one of the most important, that is the one that is the same as you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I'm uploading it. The line is that there is no difference between the two, there is nothing that is worth it, or there is nothing in either. If it is a random number, or if it is not the same as that used, it is added to the same number. Take many different squats with the same number as this. Sorry, I'm not sure if I should give you a hint as to how it should be done - or even if I do not like it. Let us not forget that there is no way to predict what will happen to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Make the seeds, they can be used as a mixture of seed, dried and boiled in a mixture of butter, with a mixture of butter and butter. Column setting. If you want to get rid of clutter, you can easily get rid of clutter you need, and you can easily get rid of clutter you need. eat navigation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This item is the one you want to use, this is the one you want to send to the home page, this is the one you are looking for. Or does he just not pay attention when you tell him what to do or not to do? Definitely. Do you have a blank slate for dazzling? Now. The task is to get a good dose of it and flash it to another drug addict. It's a lot of fun, but it's what I'm not good at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My instinct is that you have a horse: it has a lot to do with a potentially stressful move, even if you do. It's a little different because I'm a Simon trying to seduce him like a little experiment of swimsuit. It may be too much for you, but it can be very sad news for you, just like the other astronaut. If you have a problem with this, you may want to add a page to your blog.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We have all kinds of architects, designers and sociologists, as well as software developers, and those who work with them. This is the format of the file. Oh, that's a dream come true! It is not possible to have an apartment, or to have an opener for the first time, or for a large part of the table. It is possible that the cuvette is adequately covered, although it is not possible to sweep the microtubules. Messages in a bad state, or without value, are not the best you can get from a job. You do not have to worry about it getting lost - or it will be the same as the one other than the one you have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lower four levels remained American empty, so that everyone who lived at the time could see the people below from the day - the lights of the city from which they were assembled. The windows were thick, and each wall had sound insulation inside. The hallways were full of fake doors, so each craft was designed to minimize the credibility of an interpersonal meeting of residents, it would seem as if they were crammed with doors that would not open if bumped into. I made very few elevators.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I then offered myself at a ridiculously low price for their central location in London, and then relentlessly screened the applicants. I gave preference to those who had just moved to the city: diplomas that needed cheap accommodation and they switched to intense and stressful people who give them little time to socialize. Recently divorced people were also very suitable, especially those who approached the stands on the side of their partner. I pushed them inside, pushing them to simmer in a cocktail of distant lights, empty hallways and a young meal for one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plan was to wait until those inside reached a critical mass of loneliness and despair, and then suddenly lock them up for the day. They cut off their internet and phone lines and left them to die, alone, in their professional single-person court proceedings as the Abandoned came out of their bodies. I called it Silence - to be honest, it was mainly because I thought it had to have a name. I can’t say the title is desperately inspired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(resignedly) Gertrude Robinson agreed — especially. Do you know how she arranged it? What devastating weapon did she use my plan with? Newspaper. She found out from someone in the Guardian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I still remember seeing the title "The loneliest city in Britain" in black and white. The trouble is that everyone he chose was white from the middle class, so people were asked to do so, falling over themselves to declare themselves "emblems of the problems of the modern world." (uf) Thinkers started signing up, apps started attacking, and I was up to my throat in (outraged) community help programs. There is no way to save it. The years of my life and the unusual wealth across the water. She didn't even have the perseverance to kill me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It really knocked me down. It took me years to meet again. I went back to the Tundra, tried to forget - but the trouble was that I now tasted the game. I was still hungry yet. Assuming that’s why I was so thrilled when Elias contacted me. We were in touch, especially: my family helped fund the Institute and was always a supplier when he warned potential women. If you go through something terrible, you can feel very isolated, prepared if you know that no one else will believe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And of course ... he knew I had a hard time resisting the bet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If I could convince one of his faces to stand up for the lonely, it would all be mine. I am even allowed to choose a victim. He was so sure that it would be more for me to resist the price of the Institute, Pan, and ready to use vessels. And he was right. It just didn’t go exactly the way I had hoped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You know, this is one of the first oppositions he ever made with them and which he proposed to himself. But assuming that's how losers do it, right? They lose and lose until they are ready to put it all at stake, and then - the trap closes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, assuming that's why I probably reacted so hastily, trying to snatch victory from him. Keep you here. But it seems that I may have once again evaluated my opponent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ARCHIVIST</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was his reward? What did you gain if you lost?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>PETER</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(disinterested) Oh, I caught you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ARCHIVIST</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don't understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>PETER</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And you won't. Not from me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I'm ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ARCHIVIST</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tell me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[FORCES START AGAIN.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PETER</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(in pain) I'm not saying ... yet ... a word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ARCHIVIST</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tell me, otherwise I’ll rip it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>PETER</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now ...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[MORE OF STATICALLY GROWTH.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ARCHIVIST</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The answer to my question!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>PETER</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(repeats) No! Leave me!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ARCHIVIST</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TELL ME!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[CRESCENDOS HIGH AS ARCHIVIST RIP PETER LUKAS. LUKAS WELCOMES FINAL SCREAM OF FRIENDS THAT OCCUR IN REGULAR STATICS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ARCHIVIST</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(lissen) Silly hard head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[SEVERAL SECONDS OF PASSAGE, STEPS]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin. He went, Martin. He - he went.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MARTIN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His only wish was to die alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ARCHIVIST</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hard. Listen to me, Martin. Listen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MARTIN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(empty, start) Hello, John.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ARCHIVIST</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Listen, I know you think you want to be here, I know you think it's safer, and well - well, maybe it is. But we need you. (desperately) I need you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MARTIN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No you don’t. Not exactly. We are all alone, but we all live.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ARCHIVIST</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(interrupts Martin's echo) I don't just want to live!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MARTIN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm sorry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ARCHIVIST</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin. Martin, look at me. Look at me and tell me what you see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MARTIN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nara ...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[TROGALS OF MARTIN'S VOICE.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I see you, John.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Leave an amazing smile, then another. ITS ECO LEAVES.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm watching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ARCHIVIST</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(with relief) Martin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[MARTIN'S FIRE MORE. HE NEVER, HIS VOICE IS DOING.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MARTIN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I ... was alone. I was alone with myself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ARCHIVIST</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No more. Come on. Go home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MARTIN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ARCHIVIST</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t worry I know the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[START MOVING, AND THE TAPE ENDS.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[CLICK]</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>